One Piece too Short
by Mugiwara no Eli
Summary: Nico Robin is captured again. and now she is completely thrown off her guard as an old face reveals itself as something completely different. Enjoy and comment.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece too Short

Captured again. Nico Robin walked down the corridor, the amulet of kairoseki hanging around her neck. She couldn't undo it, no matter how hard she tried. The clasp weakened her considerably. The piece was rather attractive. It was an improvement to the large, bulky hand cuff that they'd used prior to this arrest.

After having landed in the destination chosen by Kuma, she'd been caught before she'd even had time to explore, never mind about looking for her beloved ponegliphs. They'd then placed her in a cell of the same substance as her new necklace. Then they'd brought her here.

She looked at the stone around her neck. It consisted of a piece of kairoseki that had been made into a spiral of wire with a tiny red gem at its centre. It sat on her chest and continued around her throat to a clasp that she couldn't touch. A fantastic idea. Obviously a kind general had actually taken it into their head, most likely a female head, that the female convicts should be allowed a tiny bit of dignity. At least, those with Devils Fruit powers.

As she walked down the corridor, it suddenly dawned on her that the décor was steadily turning a chilly shade of ice blue. And was it her imagination or was there a frostiness in the air. She dismissed it. Naturally, she couldn't go very far, but they had let her out of her cell "for a walk". This was incredibly strange.

She came out of the corridor… and entered a dining hall.

A large dining table made of a dark wood, covered in a pale blue table cloth. There were two places set, very poshly; a name tag on the plate nearest her. There was a silver triple holder candle stick, holding white candles. The walls where blue, as were the carpet and the drapes on the windows, however these were of a darker shade to the colour of the walls. The window frames were white as was the skirting board and the skin of a polar bear hung on the wall that held the door through which this unfortunate woman had just walked. The adjacent wall held a window that did not look out onto the sky or the courtyard. It looked into an aquarium. This aquarium had a strange appearance, nothing seemed to be moving, and a drape covered half of it.

Robin looked at the place name on the plate nearest her. The name Nico Robin in neat calligraphy shone at her in silver ink. She was stunned. But as usual, she hid her emotions behind a curious smile. Pulling out the chair beside this curious name plate, she sat down. Now she thought about it, the inky purple silk gown she now wore made perfect sense.

The dress was an incredibly low cut job, the neckline forming a V shape down to just past her breasts. The skirt was a perfect fit around the hips and swept down in a straight line. A stylish cut up to her thigh allowed her to show off the glamorous legs beneath. It was a curious coincidence that someone should have given her a dress she'd actually love to wear, if she'd had the money or the occasion to.

She unfolded the snow white silk napkin and placed it on her lap, awaiting her dinner host. She was curious to see who it would be. She hummed slightly, wishing they'd let her have a book, or were they weapons now like everything else. What could she do, bang a person on the head with it? Sacrilege of the highest order.

She had been waiting for around fifteen minutes when a man entered the room. A man she recognized.

she almost jumped out of her chair. Ao Kiji, for this is who the man was, strode over to the other seat, pulled out the chair and sat down; sorting his napkin out as he did so.

Smiling, the perfect way to hide emotions, allowed Robin to look him in the eye.

"I'm so glad you could come." Said the Pheasant, nonchalantly as suddenly waiters in white dinner jackets and blue shirts brought a white wine and served it with zest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Ao Kiji san?" asked the puzzled maid.

"I just wanted to see you."

This was odd, really odd. Why? The question bounced around her head like a snowflake in a gale.

They sat in silence, the waiters bringing in what could only be a starter of Muscles in a funny sauce. The food was high quality and quite delicious, but Robin now longed for the boisterous activity of the Sunny, and Sanji's unpretentious gastronomic marvels.

"You look so much like your mother." Said the man opposite her.

"Oh?"

"Yes. She was quite a beauty. And an intelligent girl too."

Robin started to bristle. This man was talking about her mother as if he had known her, and known her well.

"And she was a wonder in herself."

"Why, admiral. It seems strange to be invited to dinner to learn about the mother I never knew." A touch of bitterness entered her voice, though it was aimed at Ao Kiji, not Nico Olivia.

"Quite."

Even more curiouser. Robin's blood was pounding in annoyance. Silence fell across the table yet again. Suddenly, Ao Kiji beckoned to a waiter and told him to take off Robin's necklace.

"it is more pleasant to eat in comfort." Was his sole explanation. Robin could only agree. The dead weight around her neck was bearable, but once it was off she felt as if she could fly. She enjoyed the meal much better after having been released, eating her way through the thin prawn soup and the main course without a word. Words didn't come from the other side of the table either. Then as they finished the lobster with baby eels, Ao Kiji suggested they break before dessert. Robin agreed.

He stood up and walked round the table, helping her up from the padded seat of the antique chair.

"This is my personal lair, a place where only I sit. No one is ever interested."

Then why are you telling me? Asked Robin silently, while she merely nodded to her host. He walked her over to the aquarium.

"Unfortunately, there are no fish in here; they cannot survive the cold climate I prefer to live in." Robin imitated those little plastic dogs that nod when you tap them.

"However, it is possible to keep other things in this aquarium other that fish." He drew back the curtain, revealing a perfectly dead looking frozen Sanji, and Zoro floating next to him.

Robin snapped. She sprang up, crossing her arms across her chest, yelling: "seis fleurs…cl"

"Wait, Nico Robin." Said Ao Kiji, before she could perform the final spine splintering tug. "why would you do that?"

"Because you have killed them!" Robin was in hysterics.

"And for that, you would kill your own father?"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

To all readers

Hey guys. Well, there are a lot of you who've read this One Shot, and I'm glad you've decided to review. If you havent you've annoyed me XD.

The idea behind the One Shot was to give everyone a good, sharp shock to the system. "What next? Who? What? Why?! HOW!?" was the kind of reaction I was hoping for and judging from reviews, I got that much. So YAYS.

Listen up and listen good 8D

I, Mugiwara no Eli, proclaim a free for all!

So many reviews have asked me to continue, but to be really brutally honest, I quite like cliff hanger endings. But some people seemed to have ideas of their own.

My idea is this:

Write an One Shot of your own on how the story should have continued, send me a message with the title via a message, or review. I'll then read it, review it and the one I like best will…I dunno I'll have to think of something. Suggestions are open in the reviews with your chapter.

Yes this is kinda like a competition. The winner'll have the prize I think up. Sound cool? Hope so. Oh and before anyone thinks anything, it'll be over the internet, and probably something along the lines of an One Shot involving their OC or something, I'm not planning to meet anyone IRL or anything.

Dates:

Starts: 26/04/2010

Finishes: midnight on the 25/07/2010

Enough time. Any entries submitted after that date wont be included, but I'll still read them.

Unleash your imaginations!

Best of Luck

Eli chan.


End file.
